The Scars Of the past
by Samatra
Summary: Severus' terrible past full of child abuse and neglection. Bless him. not finished WARNING CHILD ABUSE ECT


CHAPTER I Home In Hell 

Severus lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, listening to his mother, Edith, singing to herself downstairs. He then reached over to his bedside table and took up his book "Pure-blood And Why It's Important". He found it hard to read, as the only source of light in his room was a small candle next to his bed. He moved closer to the edge of his bed so he could see better he then became engrossed in his book as he always did. Half an hour had passed when suddenly Severus heard a bang from downstairs as the front door slammed shut. Severus froze clenching the book listening with all his might. His mother had stopped singing. All Severus could hear were footsteps then a door creaking open. Severus blow out the candle floating by his bed then wrenched the covers over his head, waiting. He then heard a man shouting downstairs.

Severus closed his eyes and began to moan. The man's voice became loader and loader and so did Severus' whimpering.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy. Mummy!" he sobbed he began to shake and rock back and forth. All he could think about was Edith and what his Father was going to do to her. Severus wasn't the only one crying the woman downstairs was sobbing and pleading. He clenched his fists.

"No, no not again Daddy please not again" he moaned.

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" Roared the man from downstairs, then there was a crash and a dull thud as a body hit the floor. Severus pulled the blankets over his face and howled into them then he went completely silent and listened again. Thud. Thud. He was coming up the stairs. He flung himself down on the bed motionless. Thud. Thud. Creak. He had reached the hall. Thud. Thud. He was standing right outside Severus' door. Severus took a sharp in take of breath then closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip.

"Please" he whispered. Thud. Thud. The man walked slowly to the other side of the hall. Severus relaxed as he heard the floorboards groan as his parent's bedroom door was dragged across it. He poked his head out from underneath the covers and breathed in the cold air. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. Would he ever escape from this nightmare?

The next morning Severus slowly wondered down the creaky wooden stairs for breakfast. He hated his house and everything in it. It all reminded him of his father. He creaked the kitchen door open and saw his father sitting at the end of the huge dark table. He had his feet on the table and was reading the Daily Prophet. The kitchen was dark and gloomy as usual. Severus heard a sniff from near the kitchen sink; he peered around the door and saw his mother trying to busy herself with the fried eggs she was making. Her eyes were red and swollen she kept shaking with her silent sobs. How Severus longed to go to her and hug her but he knew that would upset his father, so instead he made his way to his stool at the table. He noticed a vase of dandelions on the table looking very out of place in the grimy kitchen. Though they were weeds Severus thought they still looked beautiful. Severus smiled faintly; his mother had obviously tried to make the house more cheerful.

"G-good m-m-morning Severus" said Edith trying to smile. "W-what would y-you like f-for breakfast dear?" She tried to smile again.

"Just some toast please" mumbled Severus looking down at his plate. His father grunted and moved one of his giant boots knocking the vase of dandelions off the table. Smash! Edith shook then rushed to clean it up. Severus clenched his fists under the table.

"Reparo" said Edith. She got to her feet grasping the vase and shuffled back to the sink. Severus shook with silent rage he just wanted his father to leave, so his mother could have some peace. A dark scops owl called Ophelia flew throw the window and landed on Severus' father's shoulder. Edith placed a plate of toast in front of him. Severus looked up at her, her long black hair was loose and messy and her pale eyes were watery and bloodshot. She patted him on the head then walked over to sink again.

"Here boy," grunted Severus' father as he tossed a letter at Severus. He caught it and read the front. It was his Hogwarts letter. Severus had been thinking about Hogwarts lot, he looking forward to finally leaving his house and his father but he also felt very guilty. He would hate to have his mother alone with his father. His stomach gave a nasty jolt at the thought. He looked up and noticed at Edith and he saw for a fraction of a second the look of foreboding on her face, which turned into a weak smile. Severus smiled back feeling his face burn with guilt. His father grunted Severus turned to him and watched him toss the newspaper aside and pull himself to his feet. He reeked of gin. His straggly greasy hair danced around him as he dragged his enormous feet out of the door. Then the front door slammed shut. Severus heard his mother sigh. He then turned to his letter and opened it while taking a big bite out of his toast and started to read.

After breakfast Severus climbed up the stairs to his bedroom. When he was inside his room he closed the door and leaned against it and let out a deep sigh. He dropped down on his hands and knees his head racing all he could think about was his mother. His face burned with guilt, he crawled across the floor to the corner of his room next to his wardrobe and snuggled up. Resting his head on his knees he tried to calm himself. He could feel tears falling down his face. There was a knock at the door.

"I'm going t-to Diagon Alley, I-I'll be about a-an hour." Said his mother through the door.

"Sure" croaked Severus, he tried to clear his throat. He waited till he thought his mother had gone then he yelled at the top of his voice. He scrabbled to his feet all hatred roaring up inside him. It was all his father's fault. He screamed then kicked the leg of his bed. He sobbed with angry tears then he threw himself against the wardrobe and fell to the floor. He moaned loudly through gritted teeth wrapping his arms around himself kicking his legs. He hated his father he hated him! He pulled himself onto his knees. Panting breathlessly he stared at a picture on a table near to him. It was of his Edith. He grabbed it and held it tight, his eyes fountains of pain. Memories of abuse filled his brain taunting him, torturing him.

"Leave! Go! Leave me!" he yelled gasping for breath. All he wanted was for his father to leave his mother alone. To leave him alone. Severus scrambled to his feet and made his way blindly to his bed, collapsing on it. Gazing up at the ceiling he tried to clear his mind. He stared fixedly at the mouldy ceiling slowly draining his mind of all emotion, till everything was silent and peaceful. Severus relaxed his muscles and closed his eyes. Moments after reaching a feeling of tranquillity there was a loud bang from downstairs. Severus bolted up right his heart racing.

"BOY!" roared a man. A jolt of ice-cold panic raced down his back. He stared franticly round the room. The wardrobe. He raced across the room winging the door open and clambering inside the dank, moth invested wardrobe. The man made his way drunkenly up the stairs every so often calling:

"Boy? Boy where are ya?"

There was a loud thump and as the man banged against the wall of the corridor. Severus held his breath. Would he be as lucky as last time? … No. The door of his room swung open with such force it smashed it the wall, Severus could hear large hunks of plaster hit the floor.

"Boy? Come out ere. I-" he hiccupped "I know you're in here." The man stumbled across the room his footsteps getting louder and louder. He stopped. All Severus could hear was the man's ragged breathing then the door of the wardrobe slowly creaking open.

"Oh help," whispered Severus feebly. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it would explode. The man made a noise somewhere between a cough and a laugh. Suddenly a hand gripped Severus' neck and lifted him out of the wardrobe. He hung feet off the ground struggling for breath. The man glared at him his dark blood shot eyes boring into Severus. The devil's eyes.

"BOOOOOY!" Yelled the man spraying Severus with spit. Severus couldn't breath. Everything was going black then suddenly he was hurled across the room. He smashed into the head of the bed. Pain coursed through his whole body he moaned feebly.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YEAH! YOU'VE SCREWED EVERYTHING UP FOR ME!" The man was circling the bed bearing down on Severus who was cowering on the bed.

"Yes boy you" the man burst into fits of manic laughter. Severus closed his eyes. Whimpering to himself. The man went silent then there was a creak from the mattress. Severus opened his eyes the man was staring at him his eyes alive with malice. He was crawling towards him across the bed. Severus recoiled trying to release himself from the world. The right next to him, he scoped Severus' up into his arms. Severus gasped with shock.

"Wha…" Severus started but all his air was cut off as the man embraced Severus so tightly he could not breath. The man made a pained sob as he applied more pressure to his hold on his son. Severus was gasping for breath, he couldn't think, he couldn't see. It felt as though his body was going to implode. CRACK. Severus felt something inside him break. He couldn't do anything, not even cry out in pain. He felt as though his chest had cracked in two. Suddenly the man realised his son and jumped backwards off the bed and swept out of the room.


End file.
